The primary function of the windshield wiper system of a motor vehicle is to remove weather elements such as rain and snow from the windshield, to improve vision for the motorist while driving in inclement weather.
An evolution of the windshield wiper system was the adding of a reservoir of windshield washer fluid and a motorized pump that ejects the washer fluid from the reservoir onto the windshield. Giving the windshield wiper system a windshield cleaning function.
However, in spite of the now standard windshield washer fluid reservoir and motorized pump. That system working together with the windshield wipers, has proven to be incapable of removing splatted on vision impairing foreign matter from the windshields of motor vehicles.
Consequently, to remove insect residue and the like from their windshields, motorists are forced to exit their motor vehicle and use a manual hand-held scourer/squeegee implement that has a coarse/textured mesh wrapped around foam on one side, and a squeegee on the other, attached to a handle.